


Mixed Loyalties

by Pureblood_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin
Summary: Thrawn's thoughts during chapter 20 of "Thrawn Alliances". SPOILER WARNING!





	Mixed Loyalties

_**A/N:** Usually, using Thrawn's perspective is not a good idea, but after finishing "Thrawn Alliances", I really wanted to try._

If you don't want to know anything about the content of "Thrawn Alliances", stop reading now!

**Mixed Loyalties**

Thrawn looked at the small, courier-sized ship behind the main Grysk warships. Vader had spotted it too and set off in pursuit.

"Lieutenant Lomar, call Lord Vader and tell him to return to the Chimera."  
"No response, Sir."  
The Sith had heard their call. No doubt. He had simply chosen to ignore it. Nobody would have spotted that shuttle. Nobody, except a Force-user. Thrawn was not known to curse, but if there had ever been a moment he had wished to curse it was now. He had given Vader command over the TIEs. He had told him to act on his own discretion. And now he had done just that. Then the small ship escaped into hyperspace. A small victory...

But he, Thrawn, had to think about damage control now, or his days were numbered.  
A part of him had hoped that Vader would acknowledge their time on Mokivj and that not the Empire, but he, owed him a favour. However, that had been foolish. He had tried his best, but now it was time to admit that Anakin Skywalker was truly dead.

And what about him? How much of the Chiss officer was still alive? How far would, how far _could_ he go?

“Are you all right, sir?” Commodore Karyn Faro asked. Her brown eyes remained on him. She was a good officer, not the brightest, but loyal and honest. And she cared for the crew. These people were good, or at least not better or worse than the Chiss. He briefly thought about the Force sensitive children. Nothing to be proud of, surely.   
“I am,” Thrawn said slowly, a sad smile touching his lips. “I was merely pondering the problem of mixed loyalties, and the decisions one must sometimes make." Thrawn was surprised by his own openness.

"Lieutenant Lomar, hail the Grysks.”  
The weeks with the Dark Lord had indeed shaken his self-confidence, his.... arrogance and maybe that was a good thing, reminding him of how thin the ice was, on which he had chosen to walk.

“Yes, sir.” The comm officer’s said. “Ready, Admiral.”  
“Grysk war vessel, this is Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” _Yes, Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo, not Grand Admiral Thrawn._ He did not add `of the Chiss Ascendancy´, there was no need. The Grysk would know. “You are hereby delivered notice to return to your homeworlds and abandon your ambitions to extend your rule beyond your borders. If you continue in these endeavors, be assured that you will be defeated and destroyed.”  
Yes, he would destroy them.

“End transmission,” he said in Basic, while the message to the Grysk had been in Meese Caulf. Most of his crew didn't speak it, but Vader did and he would know that he had sold the Chiss. Yes, he had threatened the Grysk, but he had also sold the Chiss. The rage, the revenge would be on them, as the Grysk always attacked the closer enemy. They were not capable of seeing the bigger picture. They would attack the Ascendancy, not the Empire. It hurt, but Vader had seen the Chiss ship and the Chiss cloaking devices, he would notice how easy it would be to arrange a meeting with the Ascendancy to return the children. Yes, Vader knew that Thrawn had not burned all bridges to Csilla.

There was a human saying, that no one could be the servant of two masters. But why not?  
The Grysks with their Cortosis were as much a threat to the Empire as they were to the Chiss and Csilla was close to civil war and surrounded by enemies, whilst the Emperor with his large war machine wanted to expand his Empire into the Unknown Regions. So, why not?

General Skywalker, whose alliances had never been clear cut, who had tried to be true to the Jedi, Padmé and Palpatine, might have understood; Vader, however, would not.  
They would have a very long, very serious talk. Maybe his last.

THE END

A/N: It was such a great book! I LOVE it!


End file.
